


Un même coeur

by Aelkurai



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Battle, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:23:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelkurai/pseuds/Aelkurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>la bataille de Dagor Bragollach tire à sa fin et l'espoir vacille parmi les Eldar.<br/>Fingolfin chevauche vers son destin, son coeur et ses pensées tournées vers son frère et son père.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un même coeur

Aussi loin que remontait sa mémoire, Fingolfin, fils de Finwë, n’avait jamais éprouvé de haine pour son ainé, Fëanor. Bien souvent, il s’était demandé ce qui pouvait animer son cœur, ce qui pouvait le rendre si enflammé, si passionné. Trop passionné sans doute. Trop explosif certainement. Pourtant, pouvait-il lui en vouloir d’éprouver tant de colère et tant de haine envers Melkor, ou plutôt devrait-il dire, Morgoth ? N’était-ce pas lui le véritable responsable ? N’était-ce pas lui qui avait semé les graines de la haine et de la mort ? N’était-ce pas lui qui avait tué leur père, volé les Silmarils et détruit les arbres sacrés de Valinor ? 

Quand il avait dit qu’il ne tenait nul grief à son frère pour les menaces qu’il avait proférées à son encontre, il avait été sincère. Fingolfin avait été l’un des premiers à se méfier de Melkor, et à remarquer comme celui-ci s’était appliqué à dresser les frères contre les frères, particulièrement parmi les Noldor. Et comme il était impossible de prévenir son aîné trop orgueilleux, il avait tenté, maintes et maintes fois, de prévenir leur père, en vain. Finwë avait compris, mais, incapable d’agir à temps, il avait péri de la main du Noir Ennemi, premier des elfes à être tué sur les terres sacrées de Valinor. 

Et alors que sa propre mort approchait, Fingolfin repensait à son frère et à son père. 

Car il savait qu’il allait bientôt les rejoindre.

Une rage folle le consumait, alors que la bataille de Dagor Bragollach s’achevait. Monté sur son destrier Rochalor, il s’élançait à bride abattue en direction de la sombre porte d’Angband. Personne n’avait su le retenir, ni son peuple, ni ses enfants. Peut-être était-ce la colère, qui aveuglait son esprit, à moins que ce ne fût autre chose. Car tel son ainé, Curufinwë, Fingolfin, ou plutôt Nolofinwë, se sentait animé du feu d’Ilúvatar, de cette flamme qui avait consumé son frère. Plus rien n’avait d’importance à ses yeux, sinon la volonté de défier Morgoth. Certains diraient que c’était le désespoir qui l’anima, le désespoir de voir son peuple réduit à jamais en cendres, ou pis encore, réduit en esclavage par le Sombre Seigneur, voué à le servir et grossir le rang de son armée. 

Alors Fingolfin arriva devant Angband. La porte, barrée de fer sombre était close et solidement fermée. Le Haut Roi ne pouvait l’ouvrir seul, mais il n’en avait pas besoin. Son esprit ardant, il appela Morgoth, trompeta et hurla son nom, le sommant de venir relever son défi, et de l’affronter en personne. C’était une sombre folie, un fol espoir qui traversait son cœur. S’il le vainquait, son peuple n’aurait pu à craindre les ténèbres d’Angband. Mais pouvait-on le vaincre ? Lui, le plus puissant des Valar ? Pourtant, prêt à tenter le tout pour le tout, il attendit que Morgoth se décidât à sortir. C’était un duel qu’il ne pouvait refuser, aussi, sans relâche, Fingolfin le défia, l’injuria, le provoqua.

Et Morgoth vint.

Et le monde entier retint son souffle. 

Fingolfin brandit alors son épée, Ringil et s’élança, telle une étoile de Varda dans l’obscurité. Il chargea, hurlant le nom de son peuple, hurlant le nom de son père et de son frère. Alors Morgoth souleva le marteau des enfers, Grond, et tenta, à maintes reprises, de l’abattre sur son adversaire. Qu’était Fingolfin pour le défier, sinon une poussière de vie ? Un insecte ? Ni Tulkas, ni Oromë, ni personne ne l’avait fait plier, eux, des Valar. Et pourtant… 

Pourtant, un instant, alors que le Haut- Roi esquivait ses coups, et que Ringil perçait son corps, le faisant hurler de douleur, Morgoth comprit qu’il avait sous-estimé les enfants de Finwë. Il avait sous-estimé Fëanor par le passé, pensant pouvoir le manipuler à sa guise, mais il s’était trompé. Il n’avait pu que semer le doute en son cœur, mais jamais n’avait pu s’en emparer. Et par frustration, car celui-ci n’avait pu lui céder les Silmarils, il les avait pris de force, non sans ravager Valinor avec l’aide d’Ungoliant. 

Et là encore, il avait sous-estimé Fingolfin. S’il n’avait pas été un Valar, il aurait pu se tromper sur sa nature, et le confondre avec un Maia. Car Nolofinwë brûlait et brillait d’une flamme qui ne pouvait appartenir à un Eldar. Sept fois, le Haut-Roi le perça ; Sept fois alors que Morgoth tentait de l’écraser de Grond, d’écraser ce vermisseau qui osait le défier. Mais le Haut roi se fatiguait, et haletant, le front dégoulinant de sueur, il continuait vaille qui vaille à tenir ses positions. L’espoir renaissait après tant de batailles, tant de sang versé et tant de tristesse. Il avait percé le Sombre Seigneur, il avait fait vaciller le Valar. Il devait tenir, coûte que coûte, il devait exaucer le vœu de ses pairs, achever la malédiction que son frère Fëanor avait lancée sur lui.

Mais le destin est cruel. Car comme il était supposé, personne ne pouvait tuer un Valar, pas même un immortel. Fingolfin trébucha. Grond s’abattit sur lui, brisant son bouclier par trois fois, brisant son bras et son corps en mille morceaux. Fingolfin serra les dents avant de vaciller à son tour. Ainsi, c’était ça de mourir. Son père et son frère avait-il ressenti pareilles souffrances avant que la vie ne les fauche et que Mandos ne les rappelle à lui ? Il restait encore une étincelle de vie dans le corps du roi, et, alors que la jambe de Morgoth s’abattait sur lui, dans un dernier souffle, il se saisit de Ringil et transperça le pied de son bourreau qui hurla de nouveau, son sang noir et fumant dégoulinant abondamment. La vie quitta alors le Haut-elfe qui s’éteignit, un sourire aux lèvres. 

Morgoth était toujours vivant, mais non sans douleur. 

Fingolfin avait ainsi obtenu une partie de ce qu’il désirait. Et alors que Morgoth se saisissait de son corps brisé pour le jeter en pâture à ses loups, et que Thorondor, Roi des Aigles, plongeait sur le Sombre Seigneur, déchiquetant sa face, et reprenant l’enveloppe charnelle du Haut Roi pour la rendre à ses enfants, l’esprit de Fingolfin était loin. Il avait traversé Beleriand, traversé la Grande Mère, traversé Valinor pour se présenter devant Mandos. Là, il retrouva son père Finwë et son frère, Curufinwë. Et leurs âmes s’étreignirent. Enfin ils pouvaient faire la paix. Enfin, ils pouvaient se regarder sans honte, le cœur à nu. Ils étaient du même sang, et leurs âmes de la même essence… Chacun avait combattu Morgoth à sa manière, et lui avait infligé une douleur qu’il n’oublierait pas. Car jamais plus Morgoth ne retraverserait la porte d’Angband. Et dans les cœurs de tous les Noldor, le combat de Fingolfin ne serait jamais oublié, bien qu’il ne fût jamais chanté.


End file.
